


Welcome Home

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: our love intersects all realities [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: "You didn't find someone new to attach yourself to?""You know you're the only one for me, Darkipoo~"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: our love intersects all realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593118
Kudos: 29





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is actually kinda old. I have a bunch of writing prompt books, and I wrote this in response to one of them, and I never posted it for some reason. I figured there's no time like to the present to do so. Let me know if you enjoyed this!**

“Darky!”

Even in the crowded airport, Wilford Warfstache stood out as one-of-a-kind, especially with his bubblegum pink mustache (which, Dark hated to admit, suited him quite well). Crossing the space between them, Dark was met with a bone-popping embrace that he couldn’t return since his arms were trapped, too.

“It’s been so long!” the brightly dressed man said. Loudly. Directly in Dark’s ear.

“Ten years.” Dark managed to free himself, straightening his suit.

“ _Too_ long, then.” Wilford linked his arm with Dark’s, grinning in the face of Dark’s displeasure. “Let’s go get your bags, then we’ll get dinner. On me.”

Once Dark’s luggage was collected, the two men found a nearby diner to eat at. They (mostly Wilford) talked about what they’d been up to during their decade apart. And Dark’s stoic facade broke for a smile or two by the end of the night. Even having to pay for their meals (because Wilford misplaced his wallet) didn’t undo the relaxation settling into his shoulders. As they headed back to Wilford’s car, the taller man tugged his friend into another hug, forcing them to stop.

“Wil…” Dark warned, though he wrapped his (free this time) arms loosely around Wilford’s waist.

“I really missed you.” Wilford, as usual, wore his heart on his sleeve.

Dark couldn’t do the same, but his time away from Wilford had given him a taste of life apart. He didn’t like it as much as he liked being in Wilford’s presence.

“You didn’t find someone new to attach yourself to?”

“You know you’re the only one for me, Darkipoo~”

That was sickeningly sweet and Dark immediately set to break the mood.

“I’m the only one who could stand you long-term, anyway,” Dark sighed. “So I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

Wilford’s grip tightening and eyes gleamed as he broke into overjoyed guffaws.

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Ten years from now, you meet up with an old friend you haven't seen in a decade. Write the conversation you have. - **642 Things To Write About**_


End file.
